A Farewell Between Brothers
by Never Moon A Werewolf
Summary: A brief conversation between Regulus and Sirius. Written as part of a challenge.


_***Authors Note: I wrote this as part of a challenge to write "A Harry Potter based story in 1394 words", needless to say I didn't complete the challenge, but I thought I may as well post this anyway. I know it's rather lacking in description, and is mostly dialogue, but: Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. ***_

* * *

He gave a bitter laugh.

"You think it's that easy? You think I can just pack my bags and run?"

The room was ill lit, the skies outside dark and the first signs of winter were emerging, leaving the streets outside cold and frosty. -An atmosphere much befitting the coming war.

"Please Regulus," Sirius pleaded. "You don't have to do this, you don't have to join..._him_."

"Too late." Regulus said with a disdainful snarl. "You forget _dear brother," _healmost hissed. "I am a Slytherin. There's no other choice for me."

"You could come with me." Sirius protested. "You could join the order."

"You want me to join a bunch of hypocritical fools who will label me dark as soon as they lay eyes on me. You think they'd let me? Do you think they'd welcome a death-eater, they'd much rather lock me up and throw away the key, and you know it." Regulus all but growled. "Remember, the 'light' have equal cause to blame for this war. Look at Lucius and Cissy! Married and now a child to raise! What will they do when every shop they try and enter they are barred from? When Lucius can't even get a job because of a pathetic school feud? Draco listed as 'evil' before he's even learnt to speak? Open your eyes! The light side have their fare share of prejudices to sort out."

"Reg...please, you know that's not true. What about Sn-" Sirius clamped his mouth shut.

Regulus smirked.

"_Severus_ got lucky."

Regulus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Eyes closed, he whispered "You think we truly agree with... _with him? _We're not fools!" he turned to face Sirius suddenly. "But we are Slytherins, and he offers us what we want. What we need. A chance to prosper. A chance to be who we are without being persecuted for it."

"But why _him?"_

"Because who else? Need I repeat it? We're Slytherins. We're marked men."

He gave an emotionless grin. "It's join him or die." His tone was scathing. "And because 'brother', we are only human after all, Humans are selfish by nature." He laughed coldly and crossed the room, seating himself beside Sirius.

He leaned forwards, and this time he was looking at Sirius intently, his tone somber. "Your job at the ministry: quit it."

Sirius shot him a defiant glare.

"Your light friends aren't as ..._virtuous_ as they seem. People have been arrested. Innocent people, and it's only a matter time before the death-eaters- before _we_- have taken over."

He caught Sirius's eyes and gave him a determined stare.

Sirius tore his gaze away, letting a sheet of long dark hair fall forwards to hide his face.

Regulus rolled his eyes."So tell me," he said leaning back in his seat with what Sirius could almost mistake for a genuine smile.

"How are Lily and James? I heard they've had a child born recently, a boy, what is his name?"

There was a moments silence.

"Harry." Sirius said finally, resentfully.

"Harry." Regulus repeated. "I wish him well."

"Don't..." Sighed Sirius. " Don't try and pretend you care... just... Why Regulus? Why?"

"Sirius." Said Regulus softly, catching his attention because it was the first time all night that Regulus had used his name.

"Please remember that we still grew up together. _All of us. _That your childhood wasn't the hell hole your precious order thinks it was." He finished pleadingly.

"You know that none of us ever shared the same ancient ideals as mother and father did, why do you shun us? Bella misses you. We all do."

Sirius stood and headed towards the door. "I should go."

He stopped and turned. "This is likely the last time I will see you."

Regulus looked down abruptly but Sirius still caught the brief flash of..._something _in his eyes.

Regulus looked up again, and this time Sirius held his gaze.

He gave a stiff nod. "Very well." Regulus whispered.

"Just...remember us, won't you? And not as the villains the rest of the world see as."

Sirius walked out, leaving the door wide open as he turned on his heel to apparate.

"And for Merlin's sake learn occulemency!" He heard Regulus yell after him, as the scenery before him began to blur.

"-Dumbledore's not all knowing, he just reads your mind!"


End file.
